thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily's Transformation - (Beauty and the Beast version) - Made By UbiSoftFan94.
When Emily's spell is broken, Emily transforms into Lady the Magical Engine. Cast *Emily as the Beast *Lady as Prince Adam *Tillie as Belle Non Speaking Roles *Thomas as Lumiere *Oliver as Cogsworth *Molly as Mrs. Potts Release Date on YouTube by RayUbiSoftEngineFan@Gmail.Com. *August 30th 2015 Transcript *(Emily opens her beautiful eyes and her voice gets weaker) * Emily: (weakly) You... you came back. *Tillie: Of course I came back...I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. *Emily: (weakly) Maybe it's...it's better... it's better this way. *Tillie: Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. * (Emily coughs) * Tillie: We're together now, and everything's going to be fine, you'll see. *Emily: (weakly) And... at least... I got to see you... one last time. * (Tillie grows sadder with her tear, cut to a sad Emily sighing and then she dies, cut to Tillie looking very sad) *Tillie: No! No! (tears up) Please! Please! Please don't leave me! (cries) I love you. *(she closes her beautiful eyes and is ready to cry, the last petal on the rose falls while Thomas, Oliver and Molly mourn their friend and thought it was too late that they're stuck like this forever. Tillie is still mourning Emily's death, then suddenly some mysterious colorful magic shimmering shooting stars drops from the sky. Tillie stops crying and opens her eyes and gasps by this and felt Emily lifting up from the tracks. Tillie, Thomas, Oliver and Molly gasps at this as Emily lifts up in the air. Emily turns away from Tillie, then she turns back towards her. Emily's buffers turns to Lady's buffers. The magic and power surging out from her buffers. Tillie got scared when she saw this and doesn't know know what's really happening to her as she continues to watch. Then Emily's big wheel turns to Lady's wheels and Emily's tender disappear while the magic and power surging out from Lady's wheels. Emily's whole body already turned into Lady's, but her face is still of Lady's smokebox. Then finally the wind blows into Emily's face and Emily's face turns into Lady's face while the magic and power surging out from Lady's chin. Tillie got even more scared when she saw that Emily already turned into Lady. She later watched Lady is lowered down to the track. Tillie is about to puff towards Lady, but backs away when she saw the transformation fog went into Lady's boiler. Lady opens her eyes and looked at herself for a moment, but then turns around to see Tillie. Tillie look sacredly at Lady.) *Lady: Tillie, it's me! * (Tillie looks at Lady, then is still scared, but sees Lady is Emily, and smiles at her) *Tillie: It is you! * (then her and Lady smiles to each other, they close their beautiful eyes and the kiss with their beautiful red kissing lips) Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Footage *Emily's Adventure *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *What's the Matter with Henry? *The Great Discovery *Emily's New Route *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) *Toad Stands By *Molly's Special Special *Ghost Train *Oliver's Find *Thomas Sets Sail *Emily's Rubbish (68 image of sad Emily only where her eyes are closed) *As Good as Gordon (close-up of Emily's buffers only on the 42 image) *Spic and Span (44 image only to see Emily's big wheel sparkled) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation